


Happy Birthday

by Scarygamer345



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, England and France being their usual selves, Sad!Canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarygamer345/pseuds/Scarygamer345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of Canada's birthday, there is a world meeting scheduled. He has resigned to the fact that no one will remember his birthday, but is in for a shock when he walks into the meeting room. Based on a dream I had. Not exactly a happy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Another story based on a dream I had, though this one is much more serious.

On the first of July, there was a world meeting set to start at 9 am. Canada checked his watch. 9:15. _Damn it_ , he thought, _late again_.

He hurried along the hallway, his footsteps echoing in the silent building. It was his birthday today, not that anyone cared.

_No one ever cares. In fact, they never even notice me._

He sighed. He was long resigned to the fact that he was utterly forgettable, and he wouldn’t be surprised if no one remembered his birthday. They never did. He gets to the door to the meeting room, throwing it open. He was about to apologise for being late when…

“Surprise!”

He scanned the room. All the countries were standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by balloons and a large banner above their heads that said ‘Happy Birthday’. He noticed a table to the side of a room with a large cake atop it, and in the corner, an even larger pile of presents.

 _This can’t be happening,_ he thought. _This never happens._

“Happy birthday bro.” America said. “Aren’t you gonna come inside?”

“I-is this for me?”

“Well, yeah, of course. It is your birthday today after all, and I don’t know anyone else who has their birthday today, do you?”

“N-no…” He stammered, shocked. He didn’t think anyone would remember. Happy tears formed in his eyes.

He walked into the room, headed straight for the pile of presents. America grabbed his arm.

“Nah ah, cake first” America said, steering Canada towards the table.

The cake was in the style of his flag, red and white with a maple leaf on top. You couldn’t see the maple leaf though, as the top of the cake was _covered_ in candles. All the countries had gathered around him, and started singing the birthday song. Canada was very touched by all of this, so touched that he started to cry. It was like a dream come true.

When the song finished, he blew out all the candles. It took a while though, as there was just so _many_. The cake was then served out to everyone, and they all ate at the meeting table.

He couldn’t wait to open his presents. He looked over at the pile longingly. He had never gotten birthday presents before. He made sure to scoff the cake down as fast as he could.

“Woah, and people say that _I’m_ a pig. Slow down, dude.”

Canada looked over at America sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m just really excited to open my presents.”

“Hey, that’s understandable. Just try not to act like so much of a pig, ok?”

“Ok.” Canada smiled. He liked all of this attention. He went over to the pile, and picked up the largest present. He started tearing at the wrapping, when he heard some rather loud shouting.

“Stupid frog, give that back!”

“Non, I will not”

“Bastard, if you don’t give that back I swear to god- “

 

Canada woke up. He was slumped over the table in the meeting room, France and England fighting across the table as usual.

Because he had been woken up so suddenly, he jolted and tipped his chair backwards, onto the ground.

 _It was all a dream?_ Canada wanted to cry.

His chair falling backwards had caught everyone’s attention.

“How the hell did that chair fall down all by itself?” England wondered.

“Maybe one of your ‘fairy friends’ did it” France mocked.

“Why you- “and once again, they were fighting, chair long forgotten. Just like Canada.

Canada was still on the ground, wondering whether or not he should get up, or just lie on the ground and wallow in his sadness. In the end, he opted to get up, but only because the ground was uncomfortable to lie on.

 _Of course it was a dream, nothing like that would ever happen to me._ He thought bitterly.

He hardly paid attention to any of the meeting, too upset to focus on anything. He zoned out, and when he came back, he noticed that everyone had left and he’d been locked inside again. He sighed.

_Looks like I’ll have to spend another night in here._

After that thought, he broke down in tears. No one was there to see them, and even if they were, they still wouldn’t see.


End file.
